


Poisonous

by UNICORNZWAG



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2018, LITERALLY, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and  Marceline discuss when it is appropriate to call something poisonous.





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing an Inktober 2018 writing challenge!  
> Prompt #1: Poisonous

“If it bites you and you die, it’s venomous, but if you bite it and you die, it’s poisonous.” Her logic seemed to make sense, but Marcy wanted to be difficult today. 

“But what if it bites you and it dies?” she smirked. 

“Then it’s just the opposite,” Bonnie sighed, “you’re poisonous. Seriously, were you even listening?”

“And if I bite it and it dies,” Marcy whispers, leaning in with her fangs just brushing Bonnie’s neck. 

“Well you’re a vampire so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

To say there was a bit of tension in the air would be the understatement of the century, Marceline would know, she’d been around long enough.

Sadly, she knew already that she couldn’t bite Bubble Gum.

Bonnie was too sweet. She was literally candy, so sweet that the second Marcy’s teeth were on her she got a horrible toothache. It’s not like she cared too terribly.

She had her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. She could hear the heartbeat fluttering faster and faster for her. She loved the warmth that Bonnie always had against her cold. Running on instinct, unthinkingly, she grazed her teeth along that pretty pink skin that she loved so much… 

And jumped back fifteen feet, cringing at the sickening sweetness. 

“Marcy?” Bubble Gum shouted, concerned. 

“I think you’re poisonous,” she laughed back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> This work was inspired by this tumblr post http://markscherz.tumblr.com/post/73433076898/gryffinpoor-dudemanbropants-gryffinpoor


End file.
